


你的夢強大無比

by thunderXfeather



Series: 願望、詛咒和愚蠢的兄弟們 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderXfeather/pseuds/thunderXfeather
Summary: 「我沒死掉，」薩波說，跟上步伐，但沒有伸手去幫忙。「你以為像火這點小事能殺得死我嗎？」艾斯將視線固定在前方的地面上，選了條路徑，而沒去看那走在他身旁的幽靈。「你那時算是被炸飛了，」他合理地指出。「即使那沒幹掉你，溺水也會。不過，那傷疤倒是新的。」「嗯哼，」薩波說，將雙手插進口袋裡。「在我沒死成那次得到的。」
Series: 願望、詛咒和愚蠢的兄弟們 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893607
Kudos: 2





	你的夢強大無比

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [your dreams are wondrous strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444536) by [midnightluck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightluck/pseuds/midnightluck). 



> 作者認為這是這系列的最後一部分；寫給每個想要看團圓的人。標題來自同一首歌，Kate Rugsby的Drowned Lovers中的改動了點的引語，不過作者也不知道他怎麼會搞反了歌詞順序。（譯注：歌詞順序是Your streams are wondrous strong. Make me a wreck as I come back. But spare me as I'm gone.正好和這系列的三篇文順序相反。）

艾斯離開舷梯踏上碼頭。腳下穩定的地面讓他花了一瞬間去適應，但空中的鹽味和以往一樣熟悉。他環視着碼頭，但是所有的泊位都滿了，在一條手臂搭上他的肩膀前，他只來得及草草看一遍四周。

「你接下來打算去哪裡？」薩奇問道，推着他前進。「我們可以活動到他們到達這裡，所以商店？酒吧？餐廳？」

艾斯對他咧嘴一笑，然後將重心放在後腳，低下頭。薩奇的手臂立刻滑了下來，而艾斯嘲笑着他和他的表情。

「類似吧，」他說，儘管他的計劃完全不是那麼回事。「你呢？」

薩奇做了個鬼臉說：「你有沒有想過，即使沒客人要來，要多少食物才夠餵飽你們？我要去市場。我總是在市場。看着你們，尤其是你，進食那麼大量食物讓我感到不適，並且——」

艾斯發出含糊的和應聲，讓那長篇大論刷過他。他仍然跟着薩奇，直到他們快到鎮上，然後他滑進旁邊的樹林，而薩奇則在瘋狂地揮着手，喊着某些和奶酪有關的事。

待在樹林中，以某種船沒法達到的方式讓人平靜。到處都是青枝綠葉，他可以靠樹葉追蹤風向。還有那些聲音；有鳥叫聲和植物安靜的沙沙作響，而他知道泥印旁一些翻起的泥土，意味着附近有隻野豬。

牠很容易跟上，既龐大又毫不掩飾，大概是因為在法蘭吉貝爾（Frangibelle）這樣的島嶼上沒太多好擔心的事。這是溫和的一天，愉快的外出，而艾斯花了一個小時左右的時間去追蹤。這讓人懷念，當他趕上那動物時，他已經深入樹林。四周只剩下安靜的森林雜聲、野豬的鼻息和薩波那在視線外移動的熟悉的聲音。這就像很久以前的任何一場狩獵，他輕而易舉地回到那模式。

他總是從左側開始，這次也是。他從樹枝上跳下來，將牠嚇向右邊。牠的尖叫聲和直立的動作足以讓他確定牠是雌性，然後牠轉身就跑。

不過，艾斯熟悉這支舞，當牠遇到薩波，而他轉回左邊時，艾斯已經就好位等待着。他現在有了火焰，可以輕易用火圈把牠包圍起來。接着就只差找出頭骨的脆弱點，他的視線將兩邊耳朵和對角的眼睛連上，然後將匕首旋轉着刺入那些線條的交叉點。

一切只剩下火焰和噪音，還有被包圍的風險，然後他把她放血，並確保她不再站起。當她的目光變得呆滯時，他花了一秒鐘感謝她，而當靴子聲在他身邊悶響時甚至眼也不眨。

「那火焰是新的，」薩波說，而艾斯抬起頭看到傷疤和一抹他像呼吸一樣熟悉的微笑。

「哦，」艾斯說，如果他的手不是正忙着支撐野豬的頭，他大概會揍那張自鳴得意的臉。「什麼，」他反而跪在泥裡說道。

「嘿，還記得幾天前的事嗎？」薩波問，把他的水管擺開，跌坐在他身旁。「你意外地許願了個『記憶中的我』那次？」

艾斯瞥向他。「所以我是在做夢？」他問。「還是只是產生幻覺？我不覺得我最近有惹惱其他妖精。」

「我不覺得你有惹惱過任何一位，」薩波溫和地說。 艾斯擦淨雙手，然後把匕首收回去。「在我看來更像是個恩惠。」

「你當然會知道。」艾斯說着並把野豬撐起，越過他的肩膀。「畢竟是由魔法組成的。」

「我不是，」薩波說，仍然坐着。「我就在這裡，艾斯。」

「當然你不是，」艾斯說，試着走了一步看他能不能做到。他稍微移動了牠一下，直到重量分配不會打亂他的平衡，然後繼續前進。「你已經死了。」

薩波終於動起來，將一隻手掌按在泥土中，並用它去撐起雙腳站起身，這是他們從老頭那學到的動作。 艾斯轉開視線，抬起頭。根據太陽方位，他花了相當多的時間，但他們沒打算在夜幕降臨前離開，所以他有足夠的時間回到船上，並向薩奇提供他的野豬作為道歉禮物。

「我沒死掉，」薩波說，跟上步伐，但沒有伸手去幫忙。「你以為像火這點小事能殺得死我嗎？」

艾斯將視線固定在前方的地面上，選了條路徑，而沒去看那走在他身旁的幽靈。「你那時算是被炸飛了，」他合理地指出。「即使那沒幹掉你，溺水也會。不過，那傷疤倒是新的。」

「嗯哼，」薩波說，將雙手插進口袋裡。「在我沒死成那次得到的。」

以解釋而言，這很合理，但艾斯知道不應有太大期望。「當然了，」他說，「但我看你的帽子倒是安然無事。」

假薩波嘆了口氣，拉了拉帽子的邊緣。「這頂是新的。」他說，這簡直是艾斯聽過最明目張膽的謊言。「你不會相信它要花多少錢去造。」

艾斯搖了搖頭，然後繼續前進。他已經受夠和死去兄弟的陰影爭論，而假薩波的沉默與本人的沉默一樣令人安心。他甚至像真正的薩波一樣，走路時雙眼會轉向艾斯沒在看的方向。「路飛怎麼樣？」他反而問道。

就像他過去那樣，薩波滿臉笑意而且說話時舞着雙手。不管這幻覺是怎樣造成，它做得很徹底，但上一個也是。無論如何，他似乎知道很多關於路飛的事，而艾斯對弟弟的新賞金吹了個口哨。

『不是真的薩波』說起路飛到訪羅格鎮的事，這一路說到他們回到森林的邊緣，最後以一句話快速作結，「——然後他把他們弄回船上，接着他們就撤離了那裡，」剛好讓艾斯從斜坡上滑下，並落在站在路邊的一小群隊長旁邊。

「嘿！」艾斯興高采烈地說，將野豬拋到薩奇的腳前。「看我帶了什麼給你！」

薩奇盯着牠，然後盯着艾斯。「為什麼，」他漠然地問。

艾斯眨眨眼。「你在抱怨食物的成本。我以為我能幫忙。」

「所以你就玩失蹤，讓我們全部人嚇個半死，不告訴任何人就走進樹林，這樣你就可以獨自狩獵野豬了yoi。」馬可說道。

艾斯低頭看着牠，然後看回薩奇。「你不知道怎麼料理野豬嗎？這很簡單。」

「我知不知——」薩奇閉上眼，舉起一隻手按摩着鼻樑。「那不是 _ 重點 _ ，艾斯。」

「我可以幫忙，」艾斯提議着，伸出手。「最好慢烤，但——」

「別那樣做——」薩波開口打斷，伸出手，而艾斯穩住自己，不退縮。沒事的；手會直接穿過——

薩波的手指貼上艾斯的手腕，然後整個世界翻滾而出。

* * *

那裡有一大堆比他高的陌生人，艾斯本能地發出嘶嘶聲，然後和薩波背靠背。

「你們是誰？」薩波問道，這使艾斯更加緊張。薩波通常認識別人，但他顯然不認識這些人，這意味着麻煩。

「什麼？」其中一個陌生人說，俯身籠罩着他們。「剛才發生了什麼？」

「薩波？」一個有怪異髮型的人問道，蹲下好靠近點，然後視線轉開。「艾斯？」

艾斯再一次發出嘶嘶聲，而薩波變得繃緊。「這不是我們的名字，」薩波說着，退後一步。

「它們當然是。」起初那個人說道，舉起雙臂。「你以為我們會認不出你？」

艾斯猛地一顫而薩波怒視着，他們都向後又退了一步。

「拜託yoi，」第二個人說道，仍蹲在地上。「跟我們回到船上。也許老爹會知道些什麼——」

薩波的手快速搭上艾斯的手腕，然後他們轉身就跑。

「 _ 喂！ _ 」有人從他們身後大喊，但艾斯低頭跑着。他不知道他們在哪裡；這不是熟悉的森林。不過，它仍然是一片森林，而他比任何愚蠢的成年人更了解這裡。

他們到達樹線並繼續前進，而且兩人都跑向第一個看到的大灌木叢去打斷視線。它長在陡坡的邊上，艾斯轉彎轉得太急，滑下去了一點。

不過，薩波的手還抓着他手腕，艾斯拉着他，站直身體攀爬着，一隻手抓住地面，以獲得足夠的衝力將跌勢轉為擺動。薩波將他往上拉拖回陡坡上，他們向左轉了個急彎，繼續往森林深處走。

這裡的樹木不像他所熟悉的那麼高大或者茂密，艾斯認為攀登它們會很麻煩。不過，他們大概不必這樣做，因為似乎沒有人追上他們。

他們滑入一條小溝，只是在地平面下的一個淺坑，他們停下來喘口氣。

「你覺得我們擺脫他們了嗎？」薩波問道，艾斯屏息一下去聽。

「嗯，」他說。「我覺得擺脫了。」

薩波點點頭，然後開始翻口袋。「我們在哪？」

「我不知道，」艾斯說，同樣翻找着自己的口袋。他有一塊鋒利的岩石、幾枚硬幣、一盒半空的火柴和一個創可貼——所有他應該有的東西。薩波找到把一把刀、一條手帕以及其他零碎的小東西。

艾斯瞥了眼天空。「我們很快就會要遮蔽了。」他說，太陽在西斜。「還有食物。」

薩波點頭。「去狩獵？我的水管不在手……」

艾斯也是，而且他們沒時間製造陷阱，他們甚至不知道周圍是否有任何值得設陷阱去抓的東西。「那就繼續前進。」他說，「既然有人，那就會有城鎮在。」

「狩獵到狩獵，」薩波同意道，這是他們對在前往城鎮的同時，在途中試着找其他事物的簡稱。

他們從溝裡爬出來，艾斯環顧四周，試着去感受這片土地。薩波一步退後讓他做事。 他們都知道艾斯更了解森林。

考慮到他們剛才跑進來時所經過的，以及灌木叢的形態，還有森林較茂密部分在後面那邊，所以他朝相反的方向前進，並隨着行進路線作調整。既然有人，那就肯定會有類似城鎮之類的存在，而那很高機率不會在森林中。

果不其然，當太陽下沉了一節拇指的長度到地平線下時，他們走出森林，而且找到了不遠處有個定居點的外圍。說它是一個村莊就太大了，但又還沒大到能成為一座城市。

艾斯在眼前做了個旋渦手勢，意思是 _ 去找一個好下手的目標 _ ，而薩波迅速點點頭，消失在一條小巷中。 艾斯雙手插在口袋裡，弓着身，然後往市場前進。

人群比他想要的少，但是他細小又敏捷，並且知道如何隱身。

他沒被注意到一路走到集市廣場。那裡有很多小吃攤，他停在一個賣某種肉串的攤前。那聞起來很好吃。

「抓到你了！」有人突然大喊，把艾斯撞到地上。

他很高，而且壓了很多體重到艾斯身上，但艾斯不知廉恥，還會用髒手段打架。他將牙齒咬進最接近的肢體，並將指甲當爪子用。那人扭動着大喊，而艾斯使他雙腿不再受限。

這就夠了，他甚至還沒站直就急着跑走。廣場的另一端閃過一抹藍色，他開口。「薩——！」

他的雙腿仍在活動，但他不再前進。相反，他正在上升，被從後抓起衣領。

他發出嘶嘶聲，吐口水，雙臂在頭上擺動，將指甲抓進支撐着他的手腕上。但是，這樣做沒有用。他可以感覺到皮肉屈服在他手指下，但肇事者只是繼續高舉着他。「你能別這樣嗎yoi？」他身後的人問道。

「我可以踢歪你的臉，」艾斯嘶嘶地反駁，更加劇烈地掙扎。「放開我！」

「我們對你們做過什麼？」一塊閃亮的白色石頭踩著重步走向他們，手裡抓着薩波，薩波大喊着。「放開我們！」

「在我們花了這麼多麻煩去抓你們之後？」那個紅髮說，一隻手摀住眼睛。「該死的，小子；你準頭真好。」

是的，艾斯知道，但是他只是氣沖沖地交叉雙臂。他沒必要接受綁架者的誇獎。

「你為什麼要抓我們？」薩波問道，仍被吊在半空中，哦，那是艾斯從未想過要去問的問題。「我們倆都不值錢。」

艾斯知道讓薩波負責說話是件好事，因為他永遠說不出那麼大的謊言。

「不值錢？」抓着艾斯的人問道。「你們倆都是？」

「街童，」薩波說道，尖銳地咧嘴一笑。「沒錢，沒賞金，沒贖金，沒實用技能。所以你還不如乾脆放我們走。」

紅髮男怒氣沖沖。「我 _ 知道 _ 你在撒謊，但我還是無法分辨。」

「他沒有說謊！」艾斯撒謊道，再次掙扎。

抓着他的人稍為搖了搖他，說：「我們要找個辦法把他們帶回船上yoi。有人身上有繩嗎？」

「我有手銬，」紅髮男說着往前走。「尺寸不合，但是如果我們跑快點，它們可以湊合。」

「我 _ 不要 _ 再追着他們跑遍整座島了。」最初那個人說，「銬上他們。」

「不， _ 不 _ ——」薩波開始亂抓那隻抓住他的石頭手臂，試圖爬上去遠離那手銬。「不，不要，不——！」

艾斯不像薩波那樣對手銬有陰影，但出於完全一樣的理由，他同樣努力對抗着。「不！我會乖乖跟你們走！反正我才是你們想要的那個，不要把那放到他身上——！」

但為時已晚。一端銬在艾斯的手腕上，而紅髮男則將另一端滑進薩波的腳踝上。

不過，當鐵接觸到皮膚的那刻，世界突然就位，並向右轉。

* * *

艾斯面朝下跌在地上，一隻手在頭後，然後呻吟。他試着去問發生了什麼事，但他只成功得到滿口塵土。

不過，有聲和應的呻吟，而艾斯讓自己坐起。但他有隻手收不回，於是他用力拉扯，並剛好在抬頭那刻用臉接住了一腳靴子。

「什麼？」就在他大喊「哇！」時，有人問道，有幾個人笑了。

他呻吟着翻身仰躺。至少天空很好。天空沒在嘲笑他。

「艾斯？」有顆頭伸進他的視野。「是你嗎？」

他不認得那把聲音，但是他認得那抑揚頓挫，他認得自己名字的發音方式，而且他認得那頂該死的帽子。「 薩波？！」他尖叫着坐起身。

他的額頭猛地撞上薩波的下巴，他們都退縮了。「搞什麼鬼，艾斯！」薩波大喊。

「搞什麼 _ 鬼 _ ，薩波！」艾斯反駁道，更小心地坐起身。「你不是 _ 死了 _ 嗎？」

「死得就和你的常識差不多，」薩波惡聲惡氣地說，艾斯交叉雙臂並用力一扯，以至於薩波因為一隻腳被拉起而尖叫着跌倒。 艾斯低頭看到手銬將他的手腕連着薩波的腳踝。嗯。

這解釋了那一腳。啊，他是不是要頭疼上一整晚了？薩波給了他那個 _ 表情 _ ，而艾斯的呻吟着重新躺下。「怎樣都好，」他說。

這次是馬可俯身阻擋他望向天空的視野。「你還好嗎yoi？」

「不好，」艾斯說，但薩波在這裡，所以也是，「好，」，但他不知自己在哪，頭還很痛，所以大概，「不好。」

「想清楚是哪一個，」薩波說，但他挪得足夠近去坐在艾斯身旁，將手指伸進艾斯的頭髮，所以他不算太生氣。

「你是另一個願望嗎？」艾斯問，伸手去摸。

「不，」薩波說，給了他那短暫、轉瞬即逝的微笑，這意味着他真的很開心。「我也得到個願望。好吧，算是。」

「我打賭你被詛咒了。」

薩波怒氣沖沖。「我沒有，」他說。「就像你一樣，我也得到份禮物。」

當某人蹲向他們時，太陽被遮住了。「嘿，」他們說道，那人是薩奇。「所以這是薩波，長這麼大了啊？」

「很高興認識你！」薩波說，點了下頭。「或者該說，很高興再次見到你？」

「我確定是的，」馬可說，叉腰低頭看着他們。「現在，不如我們換個城鎮廣場中央以外的地方再繼續？」

這是他們所在的地方嗎？ 艾斯環顧四周發現，是的，確實如此，四周還有很多竊竊私語和指指點點。他嘆了口氣並拍開薩波的手，直到他可以坐起身。至少頭痛減輕了。

「我猜你沒帶着鑰匙，對嗎？」薩波問薩奇，示意着他們倆仍然戴着的手銬。

「看情況，」薩奇說道，拿出所講的鑰匙。「如果我解開它們，你們會再次跑掉嗎？」

艾斯非常小心地不看向薩波。「不會，」他伸出手臂說道。

「當然不會，」薩波輕蔑地說，伸直了腿。

薩奇嘆了口氣，但上前去替他們解開手銬。 艾斯嘆了口氣並伸展了一下，薩波整齊地站起身。他轉向艾斯並伸出一隻手。

艾斯對上他的目光並抓住了它，他的嘴唇顫抖。是的，他們在想同一件事情。「你原諒我嗎？」薩波問。

「我才是抱歉的那個。」艾斯回答，而薩波將他拉起，早已轉過身。「在船上會合你們，」艾斯對白鬍子海賊團的成員們說道，然後他開始追趕薩波。

一連串的叫喊聲在他們身後響起，但在任何人能追趕上他們前，他們已經避過人群和周邊攤位，跑出城外了。

「喂！」薩波在他們飛馳進樹線時對他大喊。「你知道我們在去哪嗎？」

「不知道！」艾斯喊回去，笑容大到可以用牙齒抓小飛蟲。風中有魔法，而他的兄弟就在他身後。「為什麼？有關係嗎？」

薩波的笑聲上氣不接下氣但響亮，而他們繼續奔跑。

**Author's Note:**

> 所以，艾斯的禮物讓他還帶點正電荷，而薩波的詛咒也讓他帶有點負電荷。當他們接觸時，嗯。至於結局，嗯，有什麼東西比鐵更能消除魔法呢？（譯注：這裡作者是用ground（接地），應該是和前面魔法的正負電荷有關連，但實在是不知道怎麼翻好。前篇也有指出過，魔法生物的弱點是鐵，所以兩人身上的魔法碰到鐵手銬就解除掉了。）
> 
> 謝謝看到這裡的大家，喜歡的話請去給作者留個言或是點個Kudos，有翻得不好的地方歡迎留言指教  
> 壞心的我是因為很喜歡這篇白團追着兩個野孩子滿島跑的畫面才想翻這系列的（被揍  
> 還有，艾斯聽到薩奇抱怨大家的食量後自己一個跑去打獵，讓我莫名聯想到被收養的野貓，失蹤一陣子後帶着抓到的小動物回家，然後不懂主人在大驚小怪什麼的前野貓w  
> 支持白團的大家回到船上後揍這兩個小壞蛋一頓（喂


End file.
